This contract provides a critically needed comprehensive, uniform program to evaluate the capability of laboratories in developing countries that conduct NIAID supporting clinical trials. The contract advises and trains laboratory staff when deficiencies are identified, and ensures the ongoing quality of study test results and ultimately the outcome of clinical research performed in these countries. The objective is to promote the safety of trial subjects, the safety of those performing tests, the quality of the laboratory data, and increase the appreciation of labs for good laboratory practices that translates to better local service.